Nobody's Slave
by Demyxslight
Summary: When Sokka went to go get some firewood he was attacked by Jet. Jet told him that Sokka was now his slave. 5 months later Sokka escapes and runs into a short temper prince. Can Zuko save Sokka from Jet and himself. SoJe rape yaoi later SoZu
1. Chapter 1

Okay well this is my first **Avatar** story so please be nice. BTW don't have a fit if I messed up on the summary. I made a little mistake on my WITCH story and everyone critizied my summary instead of my story.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own the Avatar. Tis a sad day ;(

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breathing hard, a young boy stopped behind a tree to catch his breath. He had bruises all over his face and his hands were badly cut. /_I lost him. Finally!_/ He sighed in relief. He was finally going to escape. No more beatings, no more unwanted sex, no more yelling, no more having to try and escape and no more threats. He was finally going to be free. And then he heard the familiar voice calling to him.

_"Sokka. You know you can't run from me. You know I'll find you no matter where you hide."_

Sokka had to bite his lip to keep from crying out loud. /_No! This can't be! He gonna find me! Oh Spirits please! I want to go home to my sister and Aang! Don't make me go back to him!_/

Sokka wiped away his tears and got ready to run again. He stopped when he heard the sound of crunching leaves. And he heards Jet's voice.

"Sokka? Where are you my little one? You know that if you don't come back home bad things will happen. Sokka!"

He held his breath until he was sure that Jet was gone. He tried to run but his legs gave way. He was too scared to move. /_How did this happen? How did it come to this?_/

Flashback 5 months ago

"Sokka, will you get up and do some work? We've been doing alot today and all you've been doing is laying around!"

"I'm not laying around! I'm keeping watch."

"Oh really? I didn't know that keeping watch meant doing it with your eyes closed."

"My eyes weren't closed...I-I was meditating!"

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"Well why don't you 'meditate' your way to fetching some firewood!"

"Ah Katara! Do I have to?"

"Get moving before I tell everyone about Mr. Sniffles!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You want to try me?"

"Fine, fine I'm going!"

In the woods

"Man why do I have to get the firewood?" Sokka asked kicking a stone.

He searched around looking for a good place to gather firewood. "Aha! There's a good spot!" He started to gather as many pieces of wood as his arms could carry. He didn't notice that someone was behind.

"There that should be enough!" exclaimed Sokka. He turned around only to be face to face with Jet. Quickly he got over his shock. "Jet," he stated angrily,"what in..."

"Goodnight Sokka!"

A sharp pain flowed though Sokka's body and then everything went black.

Meanwhile, Katara was pacing around in a circle. She had sent Sokka to fetch firewood a while back and he still hadn't returned. She was getting worried.

"Aang we have got to find him."

"Maybe he got distracted Katara. Let's wait another hour and if he's not back we'll look for him."

"Okay. I just have this bad feeling that something happened to him."

"If you think about it, Katara, you're only going to worry more."

"I guess you're right. I just hope he's okay."

(Sokka's POV)

Where am I? I-I can't remember what happened? I-I'm scared to open my eyes. Wait a minute, why am I scared? I'm a warrior and warrior's aren't scared of anything! Now on the count of three 1...2...3!

My eyes flew and all I could see was darkness.

Oh my Spirits I'm blind!

Oh wait. My eyes are adjusting to the darkness. I sat up. A little too quickly I guess because the pain in my head intestified. I felt a light touch on my ear and I noticed that my hair was down. I always noticed that my shirt was gone. I looked around the room. Except for my bed and a window the room was pretty empty.

"Where am I?"

"Well I figured that you would remember seeing as how you stayed here for a little while."

I searched around but I couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

For a minute all was silent. And then I heard a noise by the window. I turned towards the window and gasped. Jet! Jet was climbing through the window and walking towards me.

"Stay away from me!"

"Oh Sokka. Please calm down. You wouldn't want to wake everyone else up! Oh wait no one else is around!"

"What are you talking about? What happened to all of your followers?"

"Because of you everyone turned against me. They said that I was crazy because I wanted to destroy the people in that village to get to the Fire soldiers! Because of you I lost everything! Well it's time to return the favor!"

"What do you mean?" I was beginning to get scared. All I wanted to do was to get the hell at of here and get home to Katara and Aang. He walked over to me. I froze when he when he grabbed my arms.

"You're gonna be my little sex slave and for every person that you saved in that village you will spend one year being my slave."

I started shaking. He forced his lips on mine. I tried to pull away but he was stronger. Jet forced me down on the ground. I started kicking and biting at his hands. I managed to bite him really hard. He screamed in pain and let my left arm go. I smiled thinking that I was going to get away but I was wrong. One look at his face told me that I made a wrong move. His face shoned of pure hatred and for a minute it looked like he was going to kill. I guess now I would've prefered that. Instead he got a weird look on his face and smiled.

"Fight me will ya? I'll just have to show you how much you'll enjoy."

Jet turned me on my stomach and tied my hands together. Then he ripped off my pants. I felt something hard bump my buttocks and I got scared. I silently begged him and pleaded with him to not rape me.

"Oh Sokka. I just wanna show you how much you're gonna enjoy being my slave."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well cliffhanger! I'm evil! Well how did everyone like it? I hope you enjoyed! Please review! By the way any flames will be used to feed Jet!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's your update! Hey Sokka wake up!

**Sokka:...zzzzzz.**

Hey Sokka. Zuko is naked!

**Sokka: Where? Where!**

Ya just missed him!

**Sokka: Damn!**

By the way, due to the WASL my updates are gonna be really slow. _gets down on knees and throws hands up in the air_ CURSE YOU WASL!

**Sokka:...(sweatdrops)...uh yeah. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the avatar! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Last time:_

_"Oh Sokka. I just wanna show you how much you're gonna be my sex slave"_

Jet shoved one finger in Sokka's passage. Sokka bit down on his lip. He would not give Jet the pleasure of him screaming. Jet was surprised that he wasn't screaming. /_I'm impressed. You came off to me as the wimpy type. Well, Sokka, let's see how long you can last._/

A second and then third went into Sokka. It took all of his willpower not to yell out. Jet grinned maniacally. /_So this is how you're gonna play? Well I think that I can fix that._/ He pullled down his pants and put his hard member against Sokka's buttocks.

"Sokka, you're gonna regret the day that you crossed me!" He shoved himself hard into Sokka. A loud scream echoed throughout the forest.

_End of Flashback_

/_Ever since that day, Jet has raped me again and again. I haven't seen my sister and Aang in 5 months. I doubt they ever came looking for me._/ Sokka thought bitterly. He forced himself up. He couldn't stop now. Freedom was only a few steps away. He was not gonna let that go. He started running towards the edge of the forest. /_Goodbye you Asshole. For all the things you've done to me I hope happens to you tenfold._/

Meanwhile

Aang walked into the hotel room where he and Katara and been staying. Katara was staring out the window, silent tears streaming down her grief-stricken face.

"Katara, I couldn't find him anywhere here. We'll have to search somewhere else."

Katara slowly nodded her head never turning away from the window.

Aang walked out of the room and watched Katara sob. "Sokka, where are you?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So sorry that it was short but it's time for more studying! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so sorry for the short chapter! Was not my fault! Anyways a fair warning Zuko is going to be paired up with someone in here that I personally HATE! But for the story it must be. So...don't kill me! Don't worry this IS going to be a Zuko/Sokka pairing just...not yet.

Disclaimer:...do you have to rub it in?

Authoress Note:This is set a few months after the war. Zuko is now the Fire Lord. Plus, Azula is a **little** nicer. Note how I say little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zuko? Zuko! You're not listening!"

Lord Zuko snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his fiancee, Mei (A/N: I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart! I do not like her!). It was a few months ago that he helped Aang defeat his father. Now he was Fire Lord and he was getting married in a few weeks to the most beautiful girl in the world, Mei. So why didn't he feel happy.

"What are you thinking about, my love?"

"Nothing."

/_Well that's not exactly true. I was thinking. But about someone./_

_Flashback_

_Lord Zuko was settling a matter when in burst Aang. He noticed that he was pretty frantic._

_"Aang. What is it? What's wrong?"_

_"Zuko! Have you seen Sokka anywhere?"_

_"Katara's idiot brother? No. Not here. Why?"_

_Aang sighed in disappointment and with his head hung low he started to walk away._

_"Hey! I asked, 'why'."_

_Aang turned his head and said,"5 months ago, Sokka disappeared when he went to go get firewood. We searched everywhere for him. We haven't located him yet. Katara isn't herself anymore. Please Zuko! If you see him, tell him we miss him."_

_"I will. And Aang. I hope you find him. Tell Katara I'll do all that I can to find him and I hope for his safe return."_

_"Thanks."_

_End of Flashback_

"Zuko! You're doing it again!"

Zuko snapped out of his thought again, annoyed. She put down the papers that she was holding. She walked over to where Zuko was sitting and put her arms around him. Mei leaned in close.

"How about we forget about the plans for now and have a little fun?"

She leaned in and closed the distance between them. He deepened the kiss and plunged his tongue into her wanting mouth.

**:Fair warning. They make out! So...don't kill me! This just kills ME to write this (shudders and gets into fetal position).:**

His hands caressed her back and he feverishly kissed her neck. She moaned with delight. Zuko put his hands under her kimono and began caressing her breasts. Before they could get any further, they were interrupted by Iroh (PRAISE THE HIGH HEAVENS FOR IROH).

They both pulled away fast and tried to straighten up quickly. Iroh smiled and asked,"Am I interrupting?"

"No, uncle. What do you want?"

"Just wondering if you wanted information about the young Water Tribe girl's brother."

Zuko stood up fast. "What! Tell me! What have you found out about him?"

"Well, according to one of the soldiers, while they were searching through the woods for a injured platypus bears (is that what they're called?) they heard screaming. They couldn't tell where the noise was coming from. Then, a Water Tribe boy rushed out and landed in one of the soldiers arms. He was bloody and wouldn't answer any of the soldiers questions. He's being held in Kanto Village."

"Thank you Uncle Iroh. Ready my boat. I'm going to go get him."

"Zuko, you don't know if it's him or not."

"Well, then I guess I'll go see if it's him or not."

Iroh shrugged then went out of the room to go tell the captain to get ready to set sail. Mei stood by the throne, an angry expression on her face. At first, Zuko didn't pay any attention to her. Then, when he saw that she got angrier and angrier each minute he ignored her, he asked,"What's wrong now?"

"Not that you care!" she huffed. He sighed. She continued,"All day when I was trying to explain our wedding plans you were lost in your own thoughts. Then, when we were about to make love, you're uncle interrupts us with all this junk about a _water tribe boy_!"

Mei made a disgusted face and shuddered.

"And NOW, you're going off when we can have some time to ourselves. Do you not care about me?"

Zuko sighed. He was not in the mood for this right. And, for some reason unexplained, the thought that they were so close to making love made him shudder.

"Listen, he's a friend of Aang and if he's a friend of Aang then he's a friend of mine. And I would do anything for a friend."

He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. She kissed him back.

"Be careful."

"I will."

He smiled and walked to his boat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sokka's dream

_Silence. The kinda silence that smothers you. Darkness. Silence and darkness. That's all I can see and hear. The darkness surrounds you leaving you with no sense of direction. It tries to strip you of your sanity. It tries to turn you against everything you know._

_Then, when you think you're alone, you realize that someone is there with you covered by the darkness. It teases and taunts you because you can't see their face._

_So you walk up to them. But no matter how close you get you still can't see their face. You start to get angry. You start screaming at the darkness and calling it a coward. At that point, the darkness takes offense. It closes around you even more but this time you can't escape. It's worser than the silence and it smothers you. You scream for help but no one can hear._

_And then..._

Screaming, a sweaty Sokka shots up from the spot that he was laying. His head was throbbing and his whole body ached. He looked around trying to figure out what had happened. He couldn't remember a thing.

A young girl enters the tent that he realized he was in.

"It looks like you're awake."

"Yes but where am I?"

"You're in Kanto Village. Remember? You saved us from a flood and we've managed to fix up the place."

"Oh."

"So what's your name?"

"I...I don't remember. I can't remember anything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MUWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Well for those of you who hate Mei, this killed me as much as it killed you! But she plays an important part in the story! So yeah. Poor Sokka lost his memories! I blame Jet! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ppl! No I'm not dead but I feel like it. Got a stupid stomach virus so if this chap is short blame it on the medication and sickness. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Firelord is here!"

"I know!"

"I wonder why."

"Something about picking up a young man."

"I didn't know he was gay!"

"HE'S NOT!"

"Yeah, he's getting married to a girl...um...I think it was Kay?"

"No, no it's Tai!"

"You're all wrong! It's Meng!"

"Ooooh yeah! Meng!"

The town was buzzing with gossip. Zuko looked around and grimaced. If there was one thing he hated the most was gossip. It was pointless because it just meant that no one knew the true story and that they were bumbling idiots. He searched, looking for the young woman that was supposed to meet him about Sokka.

"Young Firelord! Over here!"

Zuko growled. He hated being called young! He turned to see a young slender woman waving frantically at him. She had long brown hair that she let loose. She looked like she just had a bath. Joy. Walking over to her, he bowed. She bowed in return.

"I understand that you are housing a young water tribe man. May I see him?"

"But of course! Right this way, young Firelord!"

Zuko clenched his fists. This woman was going to drive him insane!

House of Woman 

"Maaaa! The young Firelord is here!"

An older woman peered out of the door to see her daughter smiling big and to see the Firelord taking deep breaths. She smiled warmly at Zuko.

"I take it you're here to see the young man."

"Yes," Zuko said through clenched teeth. The young girl faced Zuko.

"I'll go get him young Firelord!"

Zuko's face turned red and he had to use all of his will power not to attack her. She happily skipped inside her house. The older woman came out and bowed to Zuko.

"It is an honor, Firelord Zuko."

"Likewise," he said bowing in return, his anger gone.

She chuckled, "I apologize for my daughter, Kiki. She can be a bundle of energy!"

"I noticed."

"But she is an excellent earthbender so I guess the energy is good for her."

"She's an earthbender!"

"That's right!"

Before Zuko could answer, Kiki had returned with the young man.

"Sokka! You're alright!" Zuko rushed over to Sokka but stopped when he saw him hide behind Kiki.

She smiled and said, "He's a little shy. He won't go anywhere unless I'm with him. He lost his memory!"

Zuko groaned. Sokka lost his memory! Now he'll never find out what happened to him until he remembers. That's if...he wants to remember. And to make matters worse, if he expected Sokka to go with him, he would have to take Kiki with him.

Through clenched teeth he asked, "May Kiki stay at my castle until Sokka gets his memory?"

"If she wants. Well, Kiki?"

"YIPEE! I GET TO STAY WITH THE YOUNG FIRELORD!" She threw her arms around Zuko.

"I hope Sokka gets his memory back real soon!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's short but...yeah...anyways Kiki will be playing a major role in this story. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

...No comment...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how big is your castle, young Firelord? Do you have any pets? If so, how many? Do you have a wife, young Firelord? If so, how old is she? Is she really pretty, young Firelord? Do you love her? How come you face is really red? Are you blushing or are you hot? How..."

"ARGH! FOR THE LAST TIME, CALL ME FIRELORD ZUKO! NOT YOUNG AND NOT LITTLE! MY CASTLE IS BIGGER THAN YOUR HOUSE. NO, I DON'T HAVE ANY PETS AND EVEN IF I DID YOU WOULDN'T BE ALLOWED NEAR THEM, NO, I DON'T HAVE A WIFE, I HAVE A FIANCEE, HER AGE IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, YES SHE'S PRETTY AND YES I LOVE HER AND MY FACE IS RED BECAUSE YOU WON'T SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! NOW SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!"

Kiki frowned and folded her arms across her chest and sat down next to Sokka. Sokka had been watching the two and was trying his hardest not to laugh. At first, Zuko had scared him but now he saw that he was like a teddy bear with a temper. He looked at Kiki who was looking around the ship trying to occupy herself. However, it didn't last long because...

"Do you like playing 'I Spy', young Firelord? I do but you know I'm not very good at it! Do you wanna play with me right now? Do ya, do ya, dooooooo yaaaa? Okay, I'll go first! Let's see um...I spy..."

Throwing up his arms heaven ward, he shouted, "ARGH! I GIVE UP!" His shout scared Sokka, who shot of his chair knocking it over with a big BANG, which scared Zuko who jumped out of his chair and into Kiki's lap. Kiki looked down at Zuko and squealed giving him a big bear hug.

"Awww, you came over here to make up with me after yelling at me! I'm so happy that you're not mad at me anymore!"

Zuko was ready to cry. First, Sokka had lost his memory and he didn't know how he was going to explain this to Sokka's sister. Second, he didn't know how he was going to explain to Mei why he was bringing home a woman with him because Mei wouldn't believe anything he said. Finally, he was stuck with an over hyperactive girl and there was nothing that he can do about it until Sokka's memories came back.

Tonight he was going to hang himself.

Later that night Sokka's POV

I can't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes I see a girl with a long braid and a bald boy with an arrow on his head. And then I see a young man with long hair and a twig in his mouth. But...he has a different look in his eyes than the other two. The other two were smiling at him with love in their eyes. The young man was smiling, too, but it wasn't a nice smile. It was filled with hatred and anger and that scared me from sleeping. I sighed. I can't remember my past and it frustrates me. The Firelord brings out feelings in me that I can't even began to describe. Maybe the person that I once was had feelings for him. Now quit looking at me that way. I'm alright with being gay.

Now you guys are creeping me out...

I should try and get some sleep. Maybe...maybe I won't see those faces.

Normal POV

(Dream)

_'You know you can't run from me, Sokka!'_

_Who's there?_

_'I will always find you no matter where you are!'_

_Show yourself!_

_A young man materialized before Sokka a twig in his mouth. He smiles a twisted smile._

_'You're mine, Sokka!'_

_JET!_

(End of Dream)

Screams filled the ship. All the guards, Zuko and Kiki jumped from their slumber and ran towards Sokka's room, fearing that an enemy had gotten on board. Zuko was the first to reach the room and raced in to Sokka's side. Sokka was thrashing his arms and legs about trying to fight off something that wasn't there. Grabbing his shoulders, he shouted, "Sokka! Sokka, open your eyes!"

Slowly, Sokka opened his eyes which were filled with fear. He struggled to get out of Zuko's grasp. Zuko sighed and pulled Sokka close to his chest. Sokka froze. Was Zuko stroking his hair!

"It's alright, Sokka. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise!"

Sokka relaxed and sobbed into Zuko's chest. Kiki sat down next to Zuko and rubbed Sokka's back. The guards left to go guard their posts. They stayed that way until Sokka calmed down and fell asleep. Kiki looked over at Zuko who had his face buried in Sokka's hair. She smiled.

"So...what will your fiancee say about that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked this chapter! I did! Review please! I seriously need some TLC!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm having fun writing this story!

**flamin cheetahs: **(hides behind Zuko) Oooh don't hurt me! I will try really hard to not do anymore cliffhangers!

**KagomeattheWell: **I too want to see Mai and Jet in pain and don't worry they will be!

**info62: **Mei does suck! (bows to Iroh) Unfortuntately...well...you'll find out soon enough but trust me...it really sucks.

**Remember Yue**: Unfortuntately there's still one more thing that I have to do with them and THEN they are over!

**Tzy: **Out of all of my reviews yours was my all time favorite! Finally someone recognized my character Kiki! I just think Kiki is such a beautiful name! Your friend is lucky!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

(1 moment later)

"Are we there yet, young Firelord?"

"No, Kiki."

(moment later)

"How bout now?"

"No," Zuko said through clenched teeth.

(5 seconds later)

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

(2 seconds later)

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! CAN YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!"

"Are we there yet?" Kiki whispered.

"ARGH!" Zuko grabbed at his hair. This woman was going to be the death of him! Sokka laughed quietly. There were a funny couple!

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Young Firelord, you're getting cranky! Should we pull over and let you stretch your legs?"

"I am not cranky!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

This continued all the way to the Fire Nation.

Motel where Katara and Aang are

"Katara, please eat something!" Aang pushed a bowl of noodles towards only to have it pushed back at him.

"How can I eat knowing that Sokka could be hurt or dead and we still can't find him?" She turned to look out the window. Aang had had enough! Grabbing Katara he whipped her around until they were their faces were only a mere inches away. She was frightened by the anger in his eyes.

"I know that Sokka could be out there hurt or dead and that scares the living hell out of me! Don't think that I don't care! But how can we find him if we don't have any energy to do anything! If Sokka is still alive and he needs us, we have to be at full strength to help him! Now stop acting like a spoiled brat AND EAT THE DAMN NOODLES!"

He let her go and stormed out of the room. She was shaken by the whole scene. She has never seen Aang that angry before not even when Appa was kidnapped and sold. But Aang was right. She grabbed some chopsticks and began to eat.

Meanwhile on the ship

"Do you like to sing, young Firelord? I do! I don't know very many songs but my mama taught me a few! Like..um...I forgot! But anyways, what are your people like? Young Firelord, do you have many friends? If not, you have me and Sokka! We'll always be your friends!"

"Someone SHOOT ME!" Zuko shouted throwing his hands up. Suddenly, he felt arms around him. Thinking it was Kiki, he turned around ready to tell her to get off of him and leave him the hell alone when he noticed it was Sokka. Sokka was looking up at him with his large blue eyes. /_He's got beautiful blue eyes and that's not the only thing that's beautiful on hi...what the hell am I saying! I'm getting married!_/ Zuko mentally beat himself before putting his hands on Sokka's shoulders.

"Um...what is it?"

"You seemed upset. Aren't you supposed to hug someone when they get upset?" Sokka asked still looking at Zuko.

"I've never been hugged before," Zuko said quietly. Awkwardly, he put his arms around Sokka. Sokka buried his face in his shoulder. /_This is...nice._/ Zuko thought. Until Kiki went 'Awwww' and then the moment was over.

After 3 hours of being on the ship, they arrived at Zuko's kingdom. Mei, Azula, Ty Lee and his advisors were all waiting for him. The small group got off the ship to greet the others. Mei smiled watching her fiance get off the ship. She missed him so. But her smile faded when she saw a young woman trailing not far behind. He was on a ship for 3 days with another WOMAN! Zuko greeted her with a smile but that, too, quickly vanished when he saw the look on her face.

"What?"

"Who is THAT?" she demanded pointing at Kiki.

"Oh..um..Kiki this is my fiancee, Mei. Mei this is Kiki," Zuko nervously said.

"You said you bringing home a Water Tribe boy, not some peasant bimbo!"

Zuko flinched at the nickname but not Kiki.

"Honey, I did bring a Water Tribe boy, but Sokka wouldn't come unless Kiki came and until his memory comes back she has to stay."

Mei hmphed and crossed her arms.

"What about us?" Azula and Ty Lee asked impatiently. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Zuzu?"

Zuko sighed and said, "Ki..." Kiki ran over and gave Azula a great big bear hug. "It's such a pleasure to meet you! And you..." Kiki focused her attention on Ty Lee, "It's an honor to meet you, too." She grabbed them both in a great bear hug until they turned blue in the face.

"P-p-please...(gasp)...let..us..(gasp)...go!"

"Oops, sorry!" she exclaimed letting them go. She glanced at Azula and said, "Wow, you're beautiful!"

Azula blushed, much to the suprise to everyone seeing as Azula never blushes.

"T-thanks." Kiki smiled.

Mei turned to Zuko and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"Tonight, your sleeping in the throne room."

Joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Big NOTE: I need your help! I was wondering if Azula and Kiki should be together or not! I NEED HELP! (holds head) I'm stress and I need a hug. (hugs Zuko plushie)**


	7. Chapter 7

(still holding Zuko plushie along with a Sokka and Teo plushie)...don't look at me that way...THEY'RE MINE! You're reviews keep me updating TONS faster for some reason! This story is so much FUN!

**Remember Yue:** I have enough Zuko plushies for EVERYONE! (throws plushies) But Sokka and Teo are MINE!

**Sanouske S. Sagara: **Thank you so much for your review! You can have a Zuko plushie! I've got plenty!

**xkaarinax: **In a way yeah Ty Lee and Kiki would make a cute couple! Maybe I'll do that!

**Super Pyscho Yaoi FAN: **I'm so glad that you like it! Now that I think about it Azula just doesn't seem like a lesbian...maybe Ty Lee would make a better canidate...I don't know...

**Phrozen Katastrophika: **It's alright that you didn't review sooner! Thank you very much for reviewing! By the way, I love your new penname!

**One more note: The only reason I'm making Kiki a lesbian (I'm not by the way) is because the three boys in my story, not including Aang, are gay so...yeah...maybe I'll find someone. She can be in love with JET! Just kidding! (hides behind Zuko) Don't hurt me!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zuko tossed and turned on the throne. True to Mei's word he was stuck sleeping in the throne room. She wouldn't let him sleep in the bed because he was "alone with another woman for 3 days without supervision and Sokka doesn't count." Feh! Women. Can't live with them and you can't live without them...unless you're gay which Zuko at the moment wouldn't mind being. Zuko sighed and decided that the floor was more comfortable than the throne. After adjusting his pillow he was able to fall asleep.

4 Hours Later

Zuko shot up, screaming. He was breathing heavily though one could not be sure if it's because he was scared of his dream or if he enjoyed it. Zuko tried to take deep, cleansing breaths but no amount of cleansing could keep clean this dream. Zuko tried to block out the dream but images keep coming back.

_Tongues clash as they battled for dominance._

Zuko gasped.

_The older young man won the battle and sought out to explore his soon to be lover's mouth. He tasted like honey and spices. Soon he found his hands wandering to certain places._

Zuko moaned, "No."

_The young man arched his back as his dominater took him all in his mouth._

Zuko was close to tears.

_The sound of moans, bodies hitting against each other in rhythm, the yells of ecstasy. Soon, the two men laid next to each other. Zuko, the dominater, looked at his lover sleeping peacefully next to him. He thought/He's mine/_

Zuko groaned and buried his head in his hands. He peeked through the cracks of his fingers and noticed the mess before him. "Shit," he growled. He was about to get up when he realized that he wasn't the only one in the room. He looked up slowly to see his worst nightmare come true. Kiki was looking down at him, blushing furiously.

"W-w-what do you want?" Zuko tried to yell but failed seeing as his voice was filled with embarassment. She looked away.

"I heard yelling and...um...er...well...yeah," she said, playing with her hair trying to distract herself.

"Please get out," he moaned.

"Sorry, young Firelord!" she exclaimed bolting out of the throne room. He shook his head. He needn't worry about Kiki saying anything to anyone. Even if the girl was hyperactive, she was trustworthy. Zuko learned that on the ship. Zuko sighed and stood up. He opened the throne room doors to make sure that no one else was up and ran towards the bathroom which thankfully was only a few feet away from the throne room. After cleaning up and grabbing new blankets and throwing the soiled ones into the laundrey hamper, he fell back to sleep thankfully without anymore dreams.

Next day

Mei was the first one up as always. Grabbing some new clothes she proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower. She loved how the water washed every curve of her body. She missed Zuko in bed and decided to pleasure herself in the shower. (A/N: GROSS! Sorry not there's anything wrong with masturbation but imagining her doing it has left unpleasant thoughts in my head. Now I won't be able to sleep!) After the deed was done, she proceeded to the laundrey room. Had she not seen Zuko's blankets in there she wouldn't have stopped. But she did and now she was curious as to why they were in there. She picked them up and noticed that they had a foul smell to them. She didn't see or smell what it was because she knew what it was and now she was PISSED!

Zuko was going to pay!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's short but...um...oh boy no excuse!


	8. Chapter 8

Well here's another chapter! By the way, I don't know when I'll update simply for the fact that my mom needs a liver biopsy and she's gonna need me. I will try to update but I'm not making any promises. Also, school's back and I'll be having a bunch of homework but like I said I will try to update fast!

**Okay read this cuz I need someone to clarify something!**

**I was reading this one author's reviews and one of the reviewers said that in the Secret of the Fire Nation, Zuko kissed Katara. Is that true? I wouldn't be questioning it because in America it doesn't come out until Sept. 15 but this person is from the UK and...argh! I'm confused! Should I believe this? HELP!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ZUKO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Zuko flinched. He was suffering a monster of a headache and Mei was NOT making it any better. He groaned as he rubbed his temples. This was all Sokka's fault! Because he had that stupid dream he couldn't get Sokka off his mind but thinking about him made him think about Mei and when he thought about Mei he felt guilty and when he felt guilty his head hurt and it didn't help that he's been thinking about Sokka and Mei and guilt all day hence the monster headache. He tried to relax himself and think of happy thoughts. Unfortuantely, Mei decided to slam open the doors to the throne room causing his headache to ache even more and now he felt like murdering someone.

"ZUKO!"

"What?" he moaned quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" she cried holding up the blanket that Zuko had thrown in the laundry room. He groaned again. He should've known she would find it.

"Do you have to yell?" he asked trying to glare but instead just gave her a defeated look.

"OF COURSE I HAVE TO YELL! YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T BE YELLING AT YOU..."

Zuko tuned her out and started thinking about the dream. He couldn't get his mind off of Sokka's toned body and his silky skin. The lips were like velvet and the moans were delicious. Zuko was interrupted by the pounding of his head. He groaned but sadly he groaned at the exact moment that Mei asked him if he was sleeping with that "whore of a earth bender." Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Zuko.

"So, it is true," she stated, her voice dripping with venom and her eyes flashing jealousy and murder. Mei then started going on and on about how she was going to "kill that earthbending whore" until Zuko lost it.

"DAMMIT MEI! GO AWAY! NO, I DID NOT SLEEP WITH KIKI AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS HOW THAT GOT THERE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO AWAY!"

Mei at this time had dropped the blanket and was now fighting back tears. Zuko groaned. Mei let out a loud wail and ran out of the throne room, slamming the door on the way out. Zuko rubbed his temples trying once more to erase last night's dream. He closed his eyes as he instructed himself to think about pleasant things like roses and soft music. He was so into his thinking that he didn't hear Sokka come in. Sokka cautiously walked in. Kiki had told him that he should go talk to Zuko about Sokka's sister, who Sokka was still trying to remember, and he reluctantly agreed to go see him. He carefully walked up to Zuko. Zuko was about to drift off into a peaceful sleep when he heard a soft, male voice say, "Zuko?" He jumped a mile high and looked down at who called him. He winced when he saw that it was Sokka. Great.

"What do you need, Sokka?"

Sokka gulped and stammered, "Um...w-well...I-I-I was w-wondering i-if you were g-going to um...tell that girl who everyone says is my sister...t-that y-y-you found me."

Zuko groaned. He had forgotten all about that.

"Over in that drawer over there," he said, pointing at the far left corner of the room, "is paper, ink and a feather. Will you please bring it to me?" Nodding, Sokka quickly did as he was told and brought them over to Zuko. Their hands touched and Zuko felt a exciting feeling run up and down his body. At that moment he wanted to jump Sokka and screw his brains out. /_What the hell am I thinking! No! Bad Zuko! I am NOT thinking about having sex with Sokka no matter how cute his little butt his when he moves and how his lips look so damn kissable...AAGH! Shut up mind! SHUT UP!_/

Sokka watched with amusement as Zuko's face changed from lust to shock back to lust and then to a painful expression. He found that if he was ever bored and he couldn't find the jolly old guy that Zuko called Iroh, he should find Zuko and watch his expressions. At least...that's what Kiki says. Sokka watched as Zuko scribbled furiously a message to his sister. Zuko whistled and soon a red bird flew in. He watched as Zuko tied the message to the bird's leg.

"Take this to the Avatar." The bird flew out the window and out of sight. Zuko sighed and rested his head against his shoulder. He was shocked when he saw Sokka walk over to him and lay his head on Zuko's arm.

"W-What are you doing?"

Sokka looked at him with his blue, innocent eyes and asked, "Isn't this what your suppose to do when someone seems sad or hurt and you don't want to be like that anymore?"

Zuko almost sobbed with delight. How can anyone be so damn innocent? Sokka layed his head back down on Zuko's arm and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep. Zuko smiled and stroked Sokka's hair with this other hand. Kiki smiled as she watched through the crack of the door. She thought that Zuko and Sokka should be together rather than that awful girl they call Mei. She turned and walked down the hall to the kitchen, determined to show the chefs how to cook an authentic Earth Nation dish.

Meanwhile

"Katara! Come here! I got a letter from Zuko!"

Katara turned away from the window and slowly got up. She didn't care what Zuko had to say. Five months had gone by and there was no sign of Sokka. Her soul felt lost and broken. She had lost the most important person in her life and she just didn't give a damn about anything anymore. She took one final look out the window. She turned to walk out the door when Aang ran in, breathing hard and tears streaming down his face.

"Aang, what's..."

"They found him!"

"Who?" she asked even though she knew who and she felt her heart sing.

"Sokka."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sucky I know! But a chapter is a chapter! Next chapter is a tearful reunion, memories, and Jet. Yes, he's back but what does he want! And Zuko quit denying it! You want Sokka!

Zuko: No, I don't!

Yes you do! And if you talk back to me, I'll sick Kiki on you!

Zuko:...

That's what I thought! Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

So yeah...I was pretty pissed when Zuko made that decision but...(sigh) oh well...by the way...don't ask how I became a princess...let's just say that I'm Iroh's daughter that he never talks about because...well...I don't know why! By the way, I got my upper ear pierced and I'm so happy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sokka's Dream

_I can't see anything. Everything is dark. I hear voices though. They're all surrounding me. I hear a girl's voice...she keeps saying,"Sokka? Sokka! Where are you?" She sounds so sad. I hear another one...it's a young boy's voice...he also sounds sad but I can't understand what he's saying..._

_"Sokka..."_

_That voice!_

_"You know that you can't run from me Sokka! You know that and I know that!"_

_I can't run...my legs are frozen with fear..._

_"I'll get you Sokka...I'll get you and make sure you can never run again" An image of him appears walking towards me. I can't back away...I can't run! I feel tears running down my face and I'm shaking..._

_"No one cares about you...not even your sister!"_

End of Dream

"AAAHHH!" Sokka screamed, sitting up fast in his bed. His heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest any minute now. He felt tears streaming down his face and at that moment he didn't care if anyone saw him crying. He buried his head into his hands and cried. Sokka's body was shaking. /_Why? Why do I have these nightmares?!_/

"SOKKA!!"

The door burst open, revealing Kiki who looked like she just ran to the next city and back. She ran over to him and gave him an one armed hug.

"Sokka, are you ok? What happened? Why are you crying?"

"I-I...I had a bad dream!" He sounded like a two year old but he didn't care. He buried his face into Kiki's shoulder and sobbed.

"Shhhh, it's alright. I'm here now...everything will be okay...," she said as she held him. After a few minutes, he fell asleep and because she didn't want to have to run back down here again if he had another bad dream, Kiki decided to sleep next to him.

Morning

"WAKEY WAKEY SOKKA!" Kiki bounced on the bed sending Sokka flying. When he lands, it's not on the soft warm bed...no it's on the ground...and he just so happened to land on his face. She giggled, "Sorry!"

"It's alright...ugh my head..."

He got up and shook off his pants. He grabbed his shirt and threw it on.

"So you feeling better?"

Sokka froze, knowing what she meant.

"I-I...I guess..."

She came up behind him and softly patted him on the back.

"No matter what, I'll always be here for you. Even if you get your memory back I'll never leave your side. I promise," she said softly. Sokka turned to her, his blue eyes shining bright. "I know," he said smiling. She smiled and enveloped him in a big bear hug. He smiled as he hugged her back. She pulled away and slung an arm over his shoulders. "Come on Sokka! Let's go find something to eat!"

Sokka smiled and then looked at this stomache. "Hey, Kiki?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it me or is my stomache getting bigger?"

"Hmmmmmm...," she said, looking down at his stomache, "Well have you had any weird habits going on since I've found you?"

Sokka thought. "Well, I noticed that I've been hungry more...I crave the weirdest things...I become moody for no reason...oh and sometimes I throw up...why?"

Kiki shrugged. "I think that you are just overreacting...don't worry about it!"

"You're right!" They both smiled and made their way to the kitchen.

Elsewhere on a Fireship

"Princess, we will be arriving soon at your cousins' palace."

"Wonderful! I can't wait to see my little Zuki and Zula! You are dismissed!"

"Yes, Princess!"

"I can't wait to see my cousins! I wonder if they are still the same...oh well!"

Back at the palace

"FIRE LORD ZUKO! FIRE LORD ZUKO!"

Zuko came running out like the hounds of hell were on his tail. "What?! What's going on?"

The guard bowed and said, "The Avatar and the young man's sister have arrived."

Zuko nodded and went out to greet them. Katara was the first off and immediately ran up to Zuko. "Zuko, where is he? Is he alright? What happened?" Zuko held his hand up. "Calm down, Katara. He's eating right now with his friend Kiki. Yes, he's alright except that he's lost his memories and now is not the time to explain what happened because even now I'm still trying to figure out what happened." Katara cried, not for the fact that she didn't know what happened or that he lost his memories, which she truly was upset about that, but that he was back and the search was over. "P-p-please...let me see him..." she sobbed. Zuko nodded and led her to the dining hall.

"Sokka, you should try this! It's delicious!"

Sokka cringed. The stuff was red and watery and mushy. He wasn't sure if he wanted to taste it. He shook his head.

"Aww c'mon, Sokka! It's...huh?" Kiki turned at the sound of doors opening. Sokka followed her gaze and froze. There standing in the doorway was Zuko and a young girl. She had brown skin like his and the same color eyes except they were filled with tears. She seemed to be frozen.

"Sokka?"

Sokka didn't move. This girl...this girl...was this his sister? He felt something wet travel down his face and when he put his hand on his cheek he knew that he was crying.

"S-sister..." he managed to choke out.

She sobbed and ran to him grabbing him in a hug. He began to cry uncontronablly (sp?), his whole body shaking.

"Sokka, oh thank the Spirits! I'm so happy that you are safe and back in my arms! Oh Sokka! I'll never let anything happen to you again! I'll always be by your side!" Katara sobbed even harder. Kiki clung onto Zuko crying with him patting her back. Aang wiped his tears away glad for his friend's safe return.

A Few Hours Later

Katara and Sokka were sitting on his bed while Aang was talking to Zuko. Kiki was teaching Ty Lee tricks and Mai was talking to Azula. Katara held onto Sokka afraid that any minute he would disappear and that she'll find out that she was only dreaming.

"So, I'm your big brother?"

"Yes, Sokka. Dad left you to protect our village."

"He...he did? And...who is our dad?"

"He left to go and fight."

Sokka nodded and looked at the boomerang that Katara had placed in his hands.

"And I...love this?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't let it leave your side!" she laughed. He smiled and he gently traced the boomerang with his finger. /_Even though I don't remember her, I know that I really loved her! In her arms...I feel...safe...I hope she's telling the truth about me being the oldest..._/ Katara smiled as Sokka fell asleep on her shoulder. She grabbed a blanket and soon she too was asleep.

The Next Day

"Zuzu, you really need to stop acting like a jerk to Mai. You two are going to wed in 3 months and lately you've treated her like garbage," Azula stated, looking at her long nails. Zuko gritted his teeth at the sound of his nickname. "Azula, if Mai has a problem with the way I've been treating her then tell her to come to me and we'll talk about it." Azula frowned and tapped her foot. "Something tells me that you have someone else on your mind." Zuko frozed. She smiled knowing that she caught him.

"And this someone isn't a girl...rather...a man," she said, smirking. Zuko couldn't deny it. He had been thinking about Sokka lately and he couldn't understand why. I mean, he was supposed to marry Mai but now...well...he was finding himself not attracted towards her. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty or anything but...she just didn't...he didn't know how to describe it. "I-I have no idea what you are talking a..."

"Give it up, Zuzu. You already lost this battle," she said, smirking.

"You know I hate you sometimes." She smiled but then noticed a large black ship in the distance. "Hey isn't that..." she froze and turned pale before rushing outside Zuko not far behind her. The others soon followed.

"Hey Azula, why are you guys pale?" Ty Lee asked. Zuko and Azula pointed to the ship in the distance. Ty Lee frowned, "Well who cares?"

"You don't understand, Ty Lee. You don't know who that ship belongs to!"

"Who?"

"Our cousin, Mers!" both of them exclaimed at the same time. The front of the boat opens, revealing many soldiers that come down and line on either side. One of them said, "Presenting her royal majesty, Princess Mers!" A young girl walked off the ship, her fan covering her face. She was wearing a dark red kimono and a sash. Dropping the fan, she cried,"Zuki! Zula! It's been such a long time!" She ran and grabbed them in a big hug. "What brings you here, cousin," Zuko asked.

"Well, one...I missed you guys and dad and two...I was so bored! All day I have to listen to my advisors complain and blab about things that I don't care about! I never have any fun! So I came to visit you guys!"

"Joy," Azula muttered. Mers glared at her then turned her attention on the others. "And who are they?"

"This is Aang, Katara and her brother, Sokka, Kiki, Ty Lee, and Mai, my fiancee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"Well let's go in and talk some more shall we?"

"We shall because I have important news."

"Really?" Zuko asked.

"Yes! I'm getting married!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliff hanger! (sighs) Oh I'm so tired! Well review! Also I don't mind putting you guys into my story if you want. Just tell me what nation you are from, if you're a bender or not, stuff like that.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so a lot of people were confused about Mers...Mers is me...and like I said I'll be willing to put you in the story if you want...**the best part...you guys become part of the story meaning YOU GET TO STAY FOR THE WHOLE STORY!!!!!** YAY!!!! Okay enough cheering...on with the story!!! Oh and I'll be putting everyone in gradually throughout the story...you guys will be playing an important part! Oh and there was a lot of reaction from the news of Sokka's condition...(smiles) I love being an author!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mers calmly picked up her tea cup and inhaled the fresh aroma. "Aahhhh! Dad you make the best tea in all of the nations!" she exclaimed, beaming at Iroh.

"Thank you...now if only your cousins would appreciate it..."

Zuko and Azula froze. They knew that their uncle was just kidding but...unfortunately...Mers might not know that. She had bad anger problems and the two knew from past experiences that she was not a good person to mess with when she got mad. They looked at her, both anxious as to how she would react. Mers smiled and shrugged before sipping her tea again. They both sighed in relief. Zuko turned to her then and asked, "So cousin...who are you going to marry?" She blushed and put down her tea cup.

"Well...he's part of the Earth Nation...but he's really sweet..." she giggled and then continued, "I thought that he would hate me because I'm from the Fire Nation but after we got to know each other he asked me to marry him."

"Well who is he?" Azula asked, a bit impatient with her cousin.

"His name is Teo."

Katara and Aang started to choke on their tea.

"T-Teo?!" Katara managed to choke out.

Mers nodded and got a dreamy look on her face. "He's so sweet and funny...he hardly ever gets mad...and he's incredibly handsome!"

"This Teo...does he have a wheelchair?"

"Yep!"

Katara and Aang exchanged glances before looking at Mers. "So um...how did you two meet?" Aang asked.

"Well...it was really storming out one night and unfortunately my men and I weren't anywhere near our ship...or anything! Well we just happened to be by the Northern Air Temple and we didn't think that anyone was inhabitating that place so after some difficult climbing we managed to get up there. Unfortunately, seeing as how we are from the Fire Nation and I had a whole army with me...well...let's just say they knocked me off my feet." As if to make a point, she rubbed her forehead where a light bruise could be seen.

"Anyways, when I came to he was by my bedside and well...let's just say that from there cupid played his role," she said, sighing dreamily.

Azula looked at Ty Lee and pretended to gag. Ty Lee giggled. Mers turned to Sokka and said, "So you have no memory of what happened to you?"

Sokka shook his head and sighed.

"I...I wish that I did but...it's like a part of me doesn't want to remember..."

She nodded and walked over to him. He looked up at her curiously. She pointed to him.

"You're...fat for a guy."

Everyone did an anime-style fall. Sokka blinked not sure if he should be worried or insulted.

"MERS! THAT WAS IMPOLITE AND RUDE!" Zuko exclaimed, red in the face. Sometimes, she could be so embarrassing. She turned to him with a calm looked and said, "Zuko, he looks like he works out and he seems to look really skinny. But...I can tell that he's gotten fat."

She leaned in and put her ear up to his stomach. Suddenly, she smiled and pulled away with a knowing look.

"What?" Katara asked worried for his health.

"Oh...nothing," she said, smiling sweetly. Mers sat back down and took another drink of her tea.

"By the way, I forgot to say that I brought along another visitor to stay with us!"

"Wait a minute...stay?!"

Mers sent a deadly glare at Zuko and she said in a low and dangerous voice, "Yes...stay..."

Zuko sweatdropped and nodded.

"Anyways, he's a dear friend of mine and I never leave home without him! KEIJI! GET IN HERE!"

A loud crash was heard from the hallway and within a few seconds a young boy about medium height entered the room struggling for breath. He had soft black hair in a floppy Chinese style. When he looked up, they could see that he eyes were unique especially for someone of the Fire Nation. His eyes were like coffee with honey in the morning...the perfect brown.

"Y-you called me?" he asked, straightening himself.

She nodded, "I hope that you weren't busy doing something..."

Keiji smiled and shook his head no. "I was just trying out this new recipe for dinner tonight."

"Well I would like to introduce you to my cousins, Firelord Zuko and pom pom princess Azula."

Keiji bowed. "It's an honor to meet you Firelord Zuko."

"Likewise."

"Keiji, would you be a dear and help the guards carry in some of our luggage? Then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day I promise."

Keiji smiled and said, "It's no trouble princess Mers. Really..."

"I told you many times that you don't have to call me that...just call me Mers..."

He sweatdropped. "Sorry..." He bowed and left.

Mers sighed and turned to the others. "So when are you getting married, Zuzu?"

"Don't call me that! And I'm getting married in 3 months."

She squealed, "How exciting! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I...I know my little Zuko can't wait either," Mai said, smirking before placing an arm around his shoulders. A jolt shot through Sokka's body making him glare angrily at Mai. Katara glanced at him and noticed the glare but didn't ask him about it.

_/I'll ask him about it later./_

"Yeah..."

Hearing the doubt in Zuko's voice, Iroh sighed and took a sip of tea. "So sweetie when do we get to meet this Teo fellow?"

"In a few weeks dad. I can't wait for you guys to meet him!"

Sokka's Pov Later that night

_/That was weird...I-I-I felt jealous...why?/_

I sighed and stared at the starlit sky.

_/So peaceful.../_

"Thinking about Zuko aren't you?"

I jumped and whipped around to see the girl who called me fat earlier. Mers was smiling and looked at me with an unreadable expression pasted on her face. She walked over to me and looked out the window. She seemed to be counting the stars. I wanted to tell her that she'll lose count. I know...I've done it before...don't look at me that way...I was bored.

"So...you keep dreaming about a guy huh?"

"H-h-h-how...?!"

She shrugged before saying, "I just get these little knowings as one may call them. They don't give out much information other than what the source of the problem or subject is."

"Oh..."

Her hair covered her face then and her voice became low, "I...I don't like them. They scare me alot. I first started having them when I was 5...a few days before my mother died. I saw her bloody body...it was badly beaten ...she was killed by a mob of earthbenders..."

I looked at her surprised. Her mother was killed by the Earth Kingdom and she was marrying someone who was from there?

"You think I'm weird for marrying some of the Earth Kingdom after what they did...I can't blame them...if I were in their shoes...I would have killed her too...just for all the pain that was caused by the Fire Nation. My mom was a very generous and kind woman...but...she was still Fire Nation and people feared her. Their fear and anger took over their common sense and they killed her for the pain and misery that was caused."

She looked up at me then and I saw the unshed tears in her eyes. She smiled and wiped them away. "I haven't cried since the day of my mom's funeral...14 years ago."

My face must have shown shock because she started to laugh. "Yeah I get that look sometimes when I tell people that." She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "It's going to grow up to have your determination and courage...it's name will be Akina...Japanese for 'spring flower'." She let me go, smiled at me and then walked out of the room. I stared after her. _/What did she mean...when she said that it'll grow up to be like me?/_ I yawned and decided not to worry about it. I climbed inbetween the covers and shut my eyes, praying for sweet dreams and not my usual nightmares.

Normal Pov

"Thought I would find you here."

Zuko looked up seeing his cousin coming towards him. She wasn't alone however. She had Keiji with her. Mers sat next to Zuko and gazed out at the pond that he was sitting by. No one said anything for a long time, the silence doing all the talking for them. Each knew what the other was going to say yet each other didn't want to say it. Keiji watched the two wondering how he could break the silence. He got an idea and stripped off his upper garments. Mers didn't notice what her friend was doing or she would have called him crazy. A loud splash was a heard and soon there were two soaking wet figures shivering while the third swam to the other side away from the already plotting murderous cousins.

"WHAT THE HELL KEIJI?!" Mers shouted, cracking her knuckles. Her hair hung limply around her face and her clothes hung tightly against her water dripping from them. Zuko looked like he was going to turn the water into a boiling pit of lava. Keiji laughed and dunk under the water again.

"Argh! Sometimes I don't know what is running through his head!"

Zuko frowned and then a strange thing happened. He smiled. A geniune smile. Turning towards Mers, he picked her up bridal style and jumped in the water with her. A loud scream came from her but it was cut off by water rushing into her mouth. She choked on it and stood up in the water spitting out water and trying to catch her breath. Keiji and Zuko laughed. She glared at them, wiping some of her hair out of her face. A few minutes later she stomped into the palace and went into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. When asked the next morning how the boys got black eyes, they said that both fell down. Hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know I know short chapter but a long one is coming up I swear! Anyways if you want to be in the story let me know the following:

Nation:

Personality:

Bender or not:

Age:

Hair color:

Length of hair:

Eye color:

Girl or boy:

Thank you and review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Too many forms...jk! To Allison, of course you can be in the story dear!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud scream erupted throughout the whole Fire Kingdom. Zuko, who had been resting peacefully, jumped out bed quickly and ran towards his cousin's room. Kiki was with Sokka, Katara and Aang, teaching them how to cook a real meal, when they heard Mers screaming. They quickly dropped what they were doing and rushed to Mers's room. She was sitting on the bed, her hair a mess, and a letter sitting next to her opened. All of them reached the room at the same time and were, unfortantely stuck in the doorway from trying to reach her first. Mers didn't even pay attention to them instead burying her face in her hands. A loud crash sounded behind the group which meant the present of someone else.

"HELP!!! SAVE ME FROM THESE PEASANTS!!" Zuko shouted trying to get Katara's hand out of his face.

"Who are you calling a 'peasant' you spoiled rich brat?!" Katara snapped back at him, her voice being muffled by Aang's fist in her mouth.

"C-come on guys! We shouldn't fight..." Kiki tried reasoning with them but was, like them, uncomfortable with somebody's bum stuck near her face.

"I'll get you guys out of there!!" a familiar voice rang. In one movement they were all shoved into Mers's room, a smiling Keiji standing right behind them. Mers took that moment to turn her attention to them. "Oh this is utterly terrible! Simply terrible!!" she moaned, managing to squeeze out a few tears.

"What's the matter, Princess Mers?!" Kiki asked, springing quickly to her feet and rushing over to the sad girl. Anime tears erupted from her. "Oh the most horrible news!! My beloved Teo won't be able to make it for Zuzu's big dinner party he's having next week which I forgot to tell him about!! But, oh, how I was looking forward for all of you to meet him. And now you can't...not until Zuzu'z wedding night!!!!" she exclaimed, bursting into bigger tears. Zuko moaned at the mention of another dinner party but was shocked to see Kiki sniffling her eyes big and teary.

"T-t-that's so sad...and yet," she started, grabbing Mers's hands into her own, "You are so brave!!! Even though he won't be here you will still hold your head up high and prance around like the princess you are!"

"Oh, Kiki!!"

"Mers!!"

The two embraced warmly, sparkles all around them. The others sweatdropped at the performance of the two. "Ok enough of this childish game, I'm out of here," Azula growled, throwing everyone off of her and stormed out of the room. "Oh dear. I guess Azula hasn't changed much since I've last seen her. She's still Miss Grumpy Grump," Mers said. Laughter rang through the room and everyone was surprised to see that it was Sokka. His laughter was meldious and rather contagious for the others started to laugh as well. Laughter rang throughout the castle, a wonderous sound that drowned everything bad that happened in the last month. As soon as it ceased, everyone went their seperate ways for a bit.

Elsewhere

"So you're the one..."

"Yes. I would appreciate it if you didn't say it out loud."

"But of course."

"So what do you want?"

"From what I understand you want something that is lost."

Raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Go on."

"Well what if I say, I know what that lost something is?"

Smirk widens. Ugly laughter. "I'd say what do you want for it back?"

------

Yeah I know it's short but for now it'll due. I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I've been so darn busy!!!


	12. Note

To everyone waiting on this story,

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever!! T.T But a lot has happened...my mother passed away in June and from then on I've been busy...but I will be working on my stories so please be patient!!

Axel-fiery-gurl


End file.
